


Who's Teasing?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: hola! Can you write a fic where Micky is teasing ian by walking around in a pair of black high waisted shorts that make his thighs and ass on fleek? While buying Mandy some clothes for her birthday, he saw the sexy shorts at abercrombie 
            </p></blockquote>





	Who's Teasing?

Mickey entered the apartment he shared with Ian, letting the door slam shut behind him.

 

”Hey” Ian said from the couch, not lifting his gaze from the book in his lap. ”How was shopping? Did you find anything to give Mandy?”

 

Mickey nodded for a second before realizing that his husband still wasn’t looking at him.

 

”Yeah” He said. ”Found a couple of shirts, some of that fucking perfume she’s been bitching about”

 

Ian nodded to himself, putting his pointer finger on the page as he finished reading it, then he put a piece of cardboard in the book and slammed it shut. Ian stood up, walking over to Mickey and placing his large hands on his hips and pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

 

”I missed you”

 

Mickey hummed, going in for more, surely sliding his strong tongue over Ian’s.

 

They kissed for a while before Mickey finally forced himself to pull away, going into their bedroom and dumping the bags onto their king sized bed.

 

Well, one bag he stashed in the back of his side of the closet. He’d find it later.

 

Ian came into the room just as Mickey was looking through the three bags of stuff he had bought Mandy.

 

Well, it was from three stores, it wasn’t actually three bags full of stuff as much as she may have liked that.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and kissed his neck a couple of times.

 

”I love you” Mickey said.

 

He had gotten a lot more comfortable with it lately.

 

Sure, they were married, of course they said it a lot.

 

But Ian had always said it in random moments, like when they were watching television. Or when they were laying in bed ready to go to sleep. Mickey hadn’t done that before, but now he was starting to, and he had a feeling Ian was really happy about it.

 

”I love you too, babe” Ian whispered, pressing a final kiss to Mickey’s jawline.

 

Mickey had since long given up on getting rid of the petnames.

 

He had hated them at first, but Ian didn’t stop, so Mickey had not only gotten used to it, but by now he kind of liked it.

 

”You hungry?” Ian asked then, loosening his grip on Mickey so that he could turn around and face Ian.

 

”Not for food” Mickey smirks, pressing their lips together.

 

Right when Mickey starts getting into it, Ian pulls away.

 

”I actually am, though. After?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Order a pizza or some shit, lemme put this away”

 

”Alright”

 

Ian leaves the room with a last kiss to Mickey’s lips, heading for the telephone.

 

 

It’s not until the next night that Mickey gets the chance to try out what he had bought for himself.

 

Ian was sitting on the couch, staring at the television right after they had had dinner, and Mickey stood up, walking into their bedroom.

 

Ian looked after him, but didn’t ask where he was going, simply assuming that he was going to the bathroom.

 

Mickey dug the small bag out of the closet and put the item on the bed, staring at it.

 

A couple of years ago, even the thought of doing something like this would have been mortifying.

 

However, not only was he more comfortable with Ian now, but he was more comfortable with himself.

 

He knew this would only turn out good, so he swallowed the tiny bit of embarrassment growing in his chest, and shed all of his clothes.

 

Mickey slipped the shorts on, and looked in the mirror.

 

He had to admit, they didn’t look that bad.

 

The piece of clothing kind of reminded him of what Ian had worn back when he was a dancer, but Mickey’s shorts were even more skin tight, and they went a bit further up on his stomach, stopping right below his belly button.

 

They did a lot for his ass, too, if he may say so himself.

 

”Mick - ” Ian stopped in the doorway to their bedroom when he spotted what his husband was wearing.

 

His eyes traveled down his chest, his torso, stopping at his crotch.

 

”What um - ” He started, throat dry. ”What are you doing”

 

Mickey shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

 

”Found them at one of the stores, I got ’em so I figured I’d try them on”

 

”They, uh. They look good” Ian croaked, eyes not anywhere near Mickey’s.

 

”Yeah? Good” Mickey said, walking past Ian into the kitchen.

 

Mickey started putting plates into the dishwasher, making sure to bend over a little more that necessary.

 

He was very aware of Ian standing by the kitchen island, observing him.

 

He kept going, though, acting like nothing. It didn’t take long before Ian took a few steps forwards, placing his hands onto Mickey’s ass and squeezing.

 

”What are you doing?” Mickey asked, straightening up and leaning his head onto Ian’s shoulder.

 

”It’s not nice to tease me like this” Ian warned, pressing an unusually soft kiss to Mickey’s jaw.

 

”Who’s teasing?” Mickey asked, trying to keep the charade up, but it was becoming too much.

 

They were both rock hard, cocks aching to get out of their clothes.

 

Ian removed his hands from Mickey’s ass, and placed them on his hips, pulling him backwards to grind against his ass.

 

Mickey bit his lip as to not moan at the feeling.

 

”Couch, now” Ian demanded, and it didn’t take long before Ian was sitting down on it, Mickey straddling his lap as they sucked each others faces off. ”This is so fucking hot” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s mouth, slipping his hands under the fabric to kneed Mickey’s bare ass.

 

Mickey rolled his hips down, creating friction between them.

 

”Fuck” Ian cursed and pushed Mickey off of him so that they could get rid of their clothes.

 

Soon, Mickey was back on his lap, Ian reaching for the bottle of lube that they kept stashed in between their couch cushions.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck just as Ian slid a slick finger into him, starting to slowly fuck him with it.

 

”Yes” Mickey almost choked. ”Fuck”

 

Ian added another one, scissoring them to stretch Mickey just enough to take his cock.

 

Mickey moved his head to the crook of Ian’s neck, starting to create a purple hickey.

 

”You good?” Ian asked a couple of minutes later, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah” He sighed, pressing their lips together again.

 

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey carefully before lazily wiping them on the couch.

 

Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s leaking erection and guided it into his tight hole, slowly sinking down until he was completely seated.

 

They both sighed in content, and Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s waist, guiding him up, and then down.

 

Once they had found a rhythm, they connected their lips again, tongues sliding over each other as Mickey kept riding Ian at a steady pace.

 

Soon, Ian heard Mickey’s breath hitch, and he knew that he had found his prostate.

 

He kept guiding himself upwards, trying to touch that spot with every single thrust.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hiccuped. ”Ian”

 

And then he was coming between them.

 

Seeing Mickey’s head tilted back in pleasure was all Ian needed before he was there as well, filling Mickey up with his come.

 

When they were done, their bodies relaxed as they tired to recover.

 

Mickey leaned his head onto Ian’s shoulder.

 

”Mick?”

 

”Hm?”

 

”You’re keeping those shorts”


End file.
